


My Past Parents are Enemies

by Cornholio4



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finn travels to the past, catradora, time travel fic, to meet their parents, when they were enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: In the future, Adora and Catra’s child Finn is helping Entrapta and Hordak on a project involving a First Ones time travel project. During an accident, Finn along with Hordak are sent back in time using Mara’s ship Darla. Back when Adora was in the Rebellion and Catra was starting to work her way up through the Horde.What does Finn do in a time where their parents are enemies in a war?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and wanted to wait to see if anyone uses it first. The closest I found was Did our Kid just Time-Travel into a Warzone? by naiadNyx.

" _Don't you get it? I love you! I always have!_ "

That was from the holographic memory recordings from the First Ones technology, Adora had Entrapta take the technology and build it into the previous She-Ra Darla's old ship. Adora and Catra would come to the ship to relive some of their memories together, not like when Light Hope shown them certain specific memories in order to drive them further apart and destroy chances of reconciliation at that moment (which Adora guessed in retrospect was intentional due to Light Hope trying to mould her into completing the First One's Heart of Etheria Project). No they would view the memories of the good times together that solidified not only their friendship but their love as well.

The Horde and Horde Prime was gone and so Adora along with the Princesses and former members of the Rebellion helped to rebuild Etheria, along with the repentant former members of the Horde including Catra. After they had destroyed Horde Prime and realised their love for eachother, they worked on working through their issues and starting anew with their relationship.

Adora and Catra had gotten married in a ceremony attended by the Princesses, Rebellion and their former fellow Horde cadets with Catra managing to patch things up with them. She was forgiven by them in time after she apologised, admitting that she won't blame them at all if they never wanted to see her again. Bow was the Best Man and Glimmer shared the Maid of Honour position with Scorpia.

They their own non binary Magicat child that they named Finn; when they decided after some time figuring it out while discussing it with eachother, that they wanted to be parents then they will make sure that their child would have the happy healthy childhood that they were denied growing up in the Fright Zone. They both taken parenting classes and Catra especially was dead set on making sure that their child always knew that they were loved and mattered.

They pretty much spoiled Finn with not only toys but love and attention, but would tend to overreact whenever they got sick or a bruise. Finn found it overwhelming and at times wished that they were staying at Aunt Perfuma's.

Right now Adora and Catra were out on a retreat with the other Princesses with only Entrapta not attending because she was desperate to work on some First Ones tech that she had found. She along with her husband Hordak (having served his time helping restore Beast Island) and Wrong Hordak who now worked at her castle. Finn's favourite babysitter was Double Trouble who inspired them to want to become an actor but they were in the middle of something on the other side of Etheria with a prior commitment.

Entrapta had begged Adora and Catra to let her use Darla while looking after Finn because she wanted to see how it would react to the First Ones tech she had acquired. Adora and Catra were hesitant but Entrapta has assured them that things would be fine and that Finn would be perfectly safe so they relented but Finn was sure when they came to pick them up that they would be asking about every detail of what happened.

Right now in the castle of Dryl, Finn was acting as a lab assistant along with Wrong Hordak to Entrapta and Hordak, Finn was watching as Wrong Hordak was bringing devices inside Darla to connect it to her computer. Hordak was explaining to Finn what he and Entrapta had learned so far.

"So you think you found a time machine that the First Ones were working on?" Finn asked intrigued wearing their goggles as Entrapta had been on a console computer with Hordak nearby. Finn was thinking that with that then they could ace all of their future history homework.

"From what we could tell the First Ones found a way to look more into time powered by the magic on Etheria, the data we found suggested that it was abandoned because they decided the Heart of Etheria Project was a better more practical use of the planet's Magic." Hordak explained as from within the entrance Wrong Hordak came and gave them a thumbs up and his weird wink to signify that that it was set up in Darla's computer.

Entrapta then began setting it up to begin a test phrase as Wrong Hordak was about to walk out, however there was an electrical glitch in the computer and they started panicking when it looked like Darla was glitching out. "Wait... The glitch is interfering with the process and it is starting a pre emptive jump through time! So exciting!" Entrapta said with full excitement but Finn and Hordak looked more worried. Hordak was exclaiming that they were about a thousand steps behind any test runs and now they could lose Darla and Wrong Hordak right now with what could happen to them.

Wrong Hordak was caught by surprise and tripped down as he walking out, "Don't worry Uncle Wrong Hordak, I will come and get you..." Finn shouted running to Darla's ramp before Hordak could stop them.

They got in and was helping Wrong Hordak up and there was a flash of light, when the light cleared Hordak began asking Entrapta quickly if she was alright. "Don't worry, I'm fine. You should know as well as anyone that trial and error are what scientific discovery is all about. There is no need to worry and overreact..." Entrapta assured him before they both noticed that Darla had disappeared.

Entrapta's previous excitement was replaced by the same look of panic that her husband had, "No need to worry... We can fix it... We can use the tech to hone in where Darla was sent and bring Finn and Wrong Hordak back safe and sound..." Entrapta said with forced laughter as she went back to her computer's console.

"We had better fix it or we may have to face catastrophic consequences." Hordak exclaimed with Entrapta asking if he meant any damage done to the space time continuum with their experiment. "I was more referring to how Adora and Catra will react." Hordak warned and Entrapta now had a face filled with dread and terror, it was amusing to think how the two parents acted when their child just had a bruised knee from falling over in a nature trek but to think what they would do if they found out that their child was lost through time thanks to their experiment.

The servants came in and asked if they were alright and if they needed something, "Well just in case... You think you can get someone to help me make my will..." Entrapta muttered as she and Hordak then went hard on work looking through the notes they had collected so they could come up with a plan to fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn grunted as they and Wrong Hordak picked themselves up from the floor and they looked around the surroundings from the ramp of Darla. "Where are we? This looks like Aunt Scorpia's kingdom but it looks worse for wear..." Finn questioned looking up out at the dreary looking place around them as Wrong Hordak was as confused as they were. Suddenly something came to Finn and they said "wait... I think I saw something like this in my history lectures... This was what Aunt Scorpia's kingdom looked like when it was the Fright Zone and ran by Uncle Hordak... You think Aunt Entrapta's machine sent us back through time?" Finn was suddenly all excited but Wrong Hordak was now in a panic.

"Oh no this is dreadful! I was making to make the most delicious feast for dinner tonight brother Finn but now we are stuck here late! Wait, does this give me more time to prepare the feast before we get back or not... If we get back will any time have passed... Will we be older than we actually are..." Wrong Hordak exclaimed with Finn calming him down before he had a meltdown over going over the time travel details in his head.

"Don't worry Uncle Wrong Hordak, Uncle Hordak and Aunt Entrapta are the best with tech so obviously they will find a way to get us back. In the meantime we might as well have fun with our situation and explore." Finn told Wrong Hordak putting their hands together and a grin knowing that their parents would not approve of them doing this but they were not here to forbid them from doing this.

"Forgive me brother but I believe that we have some company coming and I don't think that they will let us get a chance to explore." Wrong Hordak pointed out while pointing to a coming troop of Horde soldiers. Finn started to worry due to knowing enough about history to know that while not as bad as the intergalactic Horde, the Horde on Etheria were far from friendly or welcoming.

"No need to panic, I think we can put on a performance to fool them to let us be on our way." Finn said thinking of a plan and becoming excited at putting their acting lessons from Double Trouble to work. They knew that right now Hordak was leading the Horde on Etheria, with the planet in another dimension and wanted to please Horde Prime if he ever came back. "You think you can pretend that you are still in the Horde's hive mind Uncle Wrong Hordak? You can distract Hordak and the Horde and I can go about my way." Finn suggested knowing that while Wrong Hordak no longer wore the robes with the Horde's symbol on it, he should still be recognisable as a Horde Prime clone easily.

"Yes brother; while Horde Prime was a false leader pretending to be all powerful and all knowing, I shall play the role to fool my clone brother!" Wrong Hordak said as he went into the role and demeanour of his self when in the Horde Prime hive mind.

The Horde soldiers came and pointed their weapons at them as Finn crossed their arms, "reveal yourselves and why do you wear such a disgraceful replication of the great Horde's symbol?" Finn asked in a demanding tone of voice and made an effort not to react when they saw Scorpia walking to lead the soldiers. His Aunt Scorpia was a Horde Force Captain as they remember being told. She shouted 'Kitty' and looked like she wanted to go and hug Finn and Finn smirked upon seeing that it looked like Scorpia was always like this.

"I'm Force Captain Scorpia and this is the Fright Zone, we wear this symbol as we are the Horde and you are kind of trespassing in our territory. Surrender now and we may go easy on you." Scorpia said in a commanding tone of voice as Finn looked towards Wrong Hordak as he then gave them his weird wink.

Wrong Hordak stepped forward at the soldiers muttered about him looking like Lord Hordak, even Scorpia was taken aback once she got a good look at him. "You dare order us to surrender and you claim to be of the Horde? I am of Horde Prime's hive mind and his will shall be carried out! I demand that you take us to your leader post haste!" Hordak exclaimed angrily with the Horde soldiers looking to Scorpia who looked nervous.

Scorpia nervously motioned for them to follow her as the Horde soldiers followed at the back of them, Scorpia smiled as she looked at Finn and told them "sorry for the welcome there but please welcome to the Fright Zone, I have this friend called Catra who is a cat person just like you. In fact you look like you could be a member of her family." Finn used their acting lessons to hide the mental grin that they had, if only Scorpia knew how right that she was.

They came across the chambers to Horde Prime's throne room and in front of the door was a long black haired shadow woman in a dark red robe and a mask covering her face with a gem at the top of the mask. "Okay this is Shadow Weaver, she is 2nd in command here and I will talk to her and we can see about you getting an audience with Lord Hordak..." Scorpia explained but Wrong Hordak went forward and pushed past both Scorpia and Shadow Weaver pushing the doors open.

Finn had a chuck on the angry demeanour Shadow Weaver was giving as Finn followed Wrong Hordak but was wondering why no one brought up this Shadow Weaver before. If she was so big in the Horde that she was 2nd in command (before their mum Catra was), then why wasn't she brought up before to them?

"Who dares disturb my throne room..." Hordak demanded on his throne standing up looking angry but it changed to a shocked look when he saw Wrong Hordak. "Brother... But how... How are you here?"Hordak asked his look of shock being unexpected to Scorpia and Shadow Weaver. Hordak then motioned for both Scorpia and Shadow Weaver to leave, Shadow Weaver looked like she wanted to protest but a snarl from Hordak made her relent.

"Horde Prime sent me to investigate an anomaly and it led me to this planet where apparently there is an unknown section of the Horde here and I find a fellow clone leading here. So _Hordak_ why are you disgracing Horde Prime by giving yourself a name?" Wrong Hordak demanded as Hordak looked like he was pleading as he came forward.

"Forgive me brother but Horde Prime sent me to a planet that led me to this planet in this name. I only used the name Hordak to build the faction of the Horde here to conquer it for Horde Prime if he managed to find me. I may not be successful yet but I will conquer this planet Etheria in Horde Prime's name if you give me a chance please..." Hordak begged which Finn found amusing as this was a bit unlike Uncle Hordak.

"Very well, if you allow brother Finn here my associate free reign to look around the planet in our ship then you can show me around this Fright Zone of yours to show me what you have accomplished. Glory to Horde Prime!" Wrong Hordak told him and Hordak nodded with him repeating the 'Glory to Horde Prime' line. Hordak then opened the door to tell Shadow Weaver and the soldiers that he has a guest to show around the Fright Zone and to let Finn go back to their ship undisturbed.

Behind Hordak's back, Wrong Hordak gave his wink to Finn who replied with a smile and a thumbs up. Wrong Hordak and Hordak saw Finn back to Darla as Finn gave Wrong Hordak a comm. For his ear so that they could keep in touch.

Finn grinned as they went to the controls to get it up in the air and explore Etheria in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

In the future Entrapta and Hordak were hard at work with their notes trying to come up with the best equation to help them lock into where and when Darla was in the past, allowing them to bring Finn and Wrong Hordak. They both would be back safe and sound and Entrapta and Hordak would not have to worry about facing the wrath of both Adora and Catra. Entrapta thought that while she and the other Princesses loved to joke about how overprotective Adora and Catra were about Finn but they were a fear among them about what how would they react if someone had legitimately endangered Finn.

Entrapta and Hordak had already set up a backup plan not long after they started their panic research, activating a cloning pod of a clone made with both of their DNA. It would create a child/heir for both of them without them having to go through physical childbirth. Maybe Adora and Catra would go easier on them if they said that they wanted the both of them to be the godparents of their child.

They jumped when they were getting a call from Catra and Adora and they both shared a worried look. Hordak took a deep breath and answered it with Hordak saying "sorry but you caught us in a bad time as we were both in the middle of a project we have been working on for a while. My brother is playing a game with Finn; don't worry as Fin has been behaving themselves like a true angel." Hordak and Entrapta shared a smile for this cover story but then they heard a scoff that clearly came from Catra.

" _Finn behaving like an angel? I know that something is up now._ " Catra replied causing Hordak and Entrapta's face to whiten as they heard Adora chide Catra. They heard her continue " _What? Okay, I'm kidding but seriously... Finn is a terror but they're our little terror and I wouldn't have them any other way. Anyway, Adora and I have wanted to ask how it's going for a while and we only now convinced Sparkles and the others let us call here. They said you all would fine and no need to be paranoid about anything going wrong at your end. Tell Finn I love them and here is Adora..._ "

Hordak and Entrapta were looking nervous as they heard Adora say " _Hello guys, I want to let you know that we appreciate you looking after Finn for us. I have to admit that I think you have to be exaggerating about Finn being an angel of course but they are perfect in our eyes. We both worry about Finn because they are the living symbol of the love that Catra and I share together, our own special child and we want to make sure they are safe and with the loving childhood that we didn't have. I don't actually know what I would do if something did happen to them. We trust that they are safe with you and please let Finn know that we both love them and can't wait to see them again. Please do let us know if they do cause trouble._ "

Entrapta and Hordak had colored drained from their faces (Hordak somehow managed to do it despite the usual lack of color from his face), Entrapta said "no problem Adora and Catra, I will let Finn know and don't worry about them. I promise that nothing will happen as the worst that could happen is that they would get lost but I can easily find them again if that happens. See you later bye." Entrapta ended the call and looked back to Hordak in a panic. " _I promise that nothing will happen_... Why did I say that? If we don't fix this by the time they come back then they will be extra angry to learn that I gave them my word that nothing would happen when something already happened! I just broke a promise before I even made it!" Entrapta screamed with her hands holding onto her hair ready to tear them out.

"They don't need to find out because we are going to fix this before they get home! We figure this out and bring Finn and my brother back safe and sound; we just have to figure out the best way to bribe Finn so they don't reveal any clues as to what happened to anyone. We make sure that Finn comes back, they don't reveal any hints of them to anyone that could lead back to Adora or Catra and the problem is solved." Hordak assured her putting his hands on her shoulders and she calmed down.

"My brother can be easily convinced to keep quiet about this and perhaps we can convince Finn to keep quiet with a banquet, perhaps we can ask Finn what they had been getting up to where they ended up. Maybe they ended up in the past..." Hordak stopped as he realised something. "Finn could be in the past... Somehow that sounds almost as bad as Adora and Catra's wrath... Let's hope our theory on the branching paths of the time stream are accurate..." Hordak muttered as when they started the examining the time travel research, they came up with a theory that travelling to the past could create a separate branching timeline that would not affect the one that they came from.

They had a lot to study and work on if they were going to bring Finn and Wrong Hordak back safe and sound.

Hopefully they had not gotten into too much trouble...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the memory of US Congressman and Civil Rights activist John Lewis. 1940-2020, may he Rest in Peace.

Back in the past, Finn was looking through the window of Darla as they had it on basically autopilot while flying through Etheria. They knew that this was during the war between the Rebellion and the Horde and so her Mum Adora hadn't yet released the magic deep within Etheria but still they were not used to seeing the places... not so bright... Even after flying over the Horde controlled territories, it was weird looking at places that they know being kind of dull than what they remember. From what they managed to gather from history lectures, they all have the First Ones to thank for this.

They then decided to take the controls to land the ship so that they could explore on feet, only then did they had little experience in actually piloting Darla. Sure Entrapta before told them about the control behind their parents' backs but they didn't really have a chance to use the controls.

This was a mistake; they probably should have let the auto pilot land for them...

They struggled taking the controls and jumped back as they crashed near the entrance of a village and they gulped, " _I will be so grounded... Wait I can't be grounded for this if my Mums don't find out... What if they remembered and knew all this time and were waiting for them to get home from the Princess meeting thing so they knew it was the time to ground me... This is confusing..._ " Finn thought in their head as they then took a deep breath and decided to take some time coming up with things to say to whomever they might come across coming out of the ship.

They then went to the door and saw it was stuck, their mums would ask questions if they notice a doorway was cut out of it with their claws but it they just pulled the door open then Aunt Entrapta and Uncle Hordak could just fix it. They then started trying to pry the door open when they felt a force charge in from the other side sending Finn back and into unconscious...

Finn groaned as they got up and saw they were on a bed of some sort, they recovered their vision and saw was an unfamiliar figure with pink hair, pink skin, pink attire and a white cape over her outfit. "Are you alright? My daughter and her friends found you knocked out in your ship and brought you here. I apologise for what happened as my daughter gets overexcited and is a bit bull-headed." She told them shaking her head as Finn got up. "I'm Queen Angella and I welcome you to Castle Bright Moon." The woman introduced herself and Finn blinked recognising the name.

Queen Angella was Aunt Glimmer's mother and was the Queen of Bright Moon before something happened (apparently whatever happened Mum Catra had apologised a million times to Aunt Glimmer) which led to Glimmer becoming Queen herself. "Well hi there... Your majesty... I'm Finn and I'm what you might call an explorer." Finn said introducing themselves getting up and the door opened and in came who clearly was Aunt Glimmer and Uncle Bow despite being what much than what they remembered.

"Mum, is the First One alright..." Glimmer asked concerned to the irritation of Angella and amusement of Finn, Glimmer and Bow then jumped when they saw Finn up. "Hi there! I'm Commander Glimmer and I'm Queen Angella's daughter. This is my friend Bow and we are super sorry about knocking you out, it's just that we got super excited to find a First ones ship and well... We didn't actually expect someone to be inside..." Glimmer said looking excited making Finn grin a bit.

"Well again, I'm Finn and I'm what you might call an explorer. I found out about Etheria and I came here to see what has changed since my people have been here, I heard that the Sword of She-Ra was supposed to be here..." Finn said having come up with a cover story to be used.

"Oh, our friend Adora is She-Ra! You should come and see her as I bet she will be dying to talk to you! She hardly knows about how her powers work and would love to have an actual living breathing First One to help explain it to her..." Bow told them with them about to drag Finn by their arms but then Angella blocked the door sternly.

"Our guest needs rest and they are much younger than you just so you remember as well as having been knocked out by your carelessness. Don't get me wrong as I am interested in finding out about more about the First Ones but not at the expense of our guest's recovery." Angella told them sternly but Finn walked closer to the doorway that Angella was blocking.

"Thanks for the concern your majesty but I am feeling fine to be honest, I wouldn't mind getting to meet the latest She-Ra as my people haven't had a She-Ra in so long. The more information I can bring back the better." Finn said using their acting skills to the fullest and was feeling quite smug when they saw that this performance was fooling them.

"If you are sure then I guess you can go ahead but please do rest if you feel that you are needing it. Plus please don't be overwhelmed too much by my daughter." Angella told them causing Glimmer to groan and Finn to laugh a bit. She didn't seem as overwhelming as Finn's parents but they could tell that having her as a mother wasn't easy for Glimmer.

They showed them down the hall and came across a blonde girl waiting anxiously that Finn noticed instantly. It was Mum Adora thought at the moment she looked more their older sister than their mum. Adora noticed they were there and Bow and Glimmer quickly introduced Finn to them but Adora seemed startled to see them. "Nice to meet you... Sorry but it's jsut that your appearance reminded me of an old friend... One that I'm not on the best of terms with..." Adora explained with Finn knowing exactly who she meant, Finn had known that it had taken some time for Catra to finally join Adora and the Rebellion and their relationship was complicated during that time.

"So are you She-Ra? My people had lost She-Ra before we left this planet and I wanted to see if there was one still around after the last one." Finn said keeping the cover and Adora got the Sword of Protection. With the cry of 'For the Honour of Grayskull!" she transformed...

...And Finn was underwhelmed...

Finn had saw her mother as She-Ra throughout their life and though they learned it was only the latest She-Ra form, it still seemed a little bit more basic than what they were used to...

"I have met a First One and they are not impressed with me as She-Ra... Great..." Adora muttered sulking with Bow and Glimmer going to try and confront her and Finn instantly apologising. They didn't mean for her to react like that...

Nice going Finn...


End file.
